The Long and Lonely Road to Knowhere
by desertredwolf
Summary: Harry and Hermione suddenly find themselves stranded in the middle of Knowhere. Without a way home (wait ... is that a talking raccoon!), they are offered help from a surprising source. Guest starring: Sersi of the Eternals. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter … or The Guardians of the Galaxy … or Marvel. All rights got to respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Long and Lonely Road to Knowhere**

"Was that a talking _raccoon_?"

Harry turned slightly and stared at his companion in amusement. They were currently a long way from home (that much was obvious), but then again … it seemed that is was the same for most everyone around them.

Weary and hardened faces stared at them as they walked through a makeshift market area. Shoeless children ran past; one little girl was carefully holding a tiny flower. Some of the shopkeepers suspiciously watched them pass and not-so-subtly rested a hand on the closest weapon to them.

It seemed that they were attracting some unwanted attention.

"Aren't you ignoring the walking _and talking_ tree creature, Hermione?" he muttered. Hermione glared at him and Harry just grinned in response. Despite their impossible — and impossibly dangerous — situation, he couldn't help but tease Hermione just a little bit.

"And aren't _you_ ignoring the fact that this isn't a vacation and _we need to get home_?" Hermione snapped, fear making her more easily irritated. "This clearly isn't the friendliest place to be, Harry. We don't even know _where_ we are!"

"Didn't that one guy tell us we were nowhere?" Harry replied. "And that—"

"—nowhere is at the edge of the universe," Hermione finished in an exasperated tone. "Yes, Harry, I heard. But what does that mean? What is this place and how did we get here?"

"Well," a lyrical voice said behind them, "I won't bore you with the details. But you're currently standing on the floating head of a long dead alien, drifting at the edge of nonexistence."

Harry and Hermione turned toward the voice and found themselves face-to-face with a tall young woman, who looked to be not too much older than themselves. Her long black hair was expertly woven into a braid with a dark green ribbon intertwining the strands of hair. She was beautiful … yet at the same time, dangerous and otherworldly.

"A _what_?" Hermione said in a scandalized tone. She looked down at the ground, a mixture of fascination and horror crossing her face.

"As for how you got to Knowhere, I really can't say," the woman continued, ignoring Hermione's outburst. "I have no idea. Where are you trying to go?"

Harry stared at the strange woman. Her mind seemed to quickly jump from one thought to the next. He was trying to think of an appropriate response when he suddenly noticed that she was fiddling with something in her hand. Looking a little bit closer, he realized it was a coin— no, it was a playing card. No, wait, it was a chess piece. Wait … it was back to a coin again.

"Can you do magic?" Hermione asked hopefully. Harry looked at his friend and found that she had noted their companion's talent as well.

"Oh, you two are adorable!" she said, a broad smile gracing her face. It softened her features drastically. "No, of course not. I control cosmic energy." She said this last bit in a hushed tone, as if it were a secret. One that she was all too excited to share.

"Now," the woman continued, growing serious once again, "how about you tell me where you're trying to go."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and began to try and pull him away. Harry had the same idea as Hermione and was all to willing to follow her. They needed to get out of here!

"Nowhere!" the young witch responded.

"Well it seems you're already here!" the woman responded easily, holding up her hand in Hermione's direction, who suddenly froze in place.

"Hermione?" Harry shouted. "Hermione!" When she did not move, Harry turned towards the woman in anger — only to quickly find himself unable to move as well.

"Nowhere, _especially_ Knowhere, isn't a place people get to by accident," the woman continued, somewhat cheerily. "Now, will you please stop trying to leave? I'm one of the few people that can help you get home. I would hate to have to turn you into something in order to make you stay still."

The woman lowered her hand and Harry suddenly found himself able to move again.

"You don't even know where our home is," he said, pulling Hermione closer to his side.

"Sure I do, Harry," the woman said. "Before you ask: Yes, I can read you mind. To an extent, of course. So I know 'home' is Earth. Which, ironically, is also my home. Give me a moment to call my friends and we'll get you back."

Harry and Hermione both stared at the woman in shock.

"Thank you…?" Hermione weakly ventured.

"Sersi," the woman replied happily. She was practically bouncing on her feet. "Now tell me: Have you ever been on a spaceship before?"

Harry sighed. He had a strange feeling that the already long day was going to get even longer.

* * *

Prompt ( _Prompt of the Day — The Golden Snitch_ ): (location) nowhere

 **A/N — A HP/Marvel/Guardians of the Galaxy Crossover … I had a little too much fun with this one! It was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt. Hahaha Enjoy!**

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 804**


End file.
